Bronified
by Painty Jo
Summary: Meet Chris, the average 22 years old non-brony guy who works late into night. He founds an unconscious girl on the sidewalk when he gets back home at 2AM. A strange link will soon start to bind the two, but sadly, they'll have to separate. Updates to come.
1. An unexpected encounter

I got back from one of my usual work nights, walking my way home. I was walking on the sidewalk, always on guard of a potential aggression, momentarily detending myself each time I passed under a streetlight. at one point, I saw something about 30 metres (100 feet) ahead of me. It was a body. My helping nature took over and I ran to the still living but unconscious person, which I examined rapidly. It was definitely a girl, no doubt about that, her clothes were ripped and torn, and she had a very nasty cut on her chest, going from her left shoulder to her sternum. It possibly hurt some of her intercostal muscles. She had also a few other cuts and bruises on the rest of her body, but nothing major. I decided to take the girl at my home to help her recover.

We went to my house and I opened the couch-bed so she could sleep for the night, bandaged her cuts and disinfected her bruises. I gave her a final gaze and I noticed how peaceful she looked, even beaten up as she was.


	2. The three of us

I set my alarm clock relatively early in the morning so when I got up, the unknown girl was still sleeping on the couch. On a chair beside the occupied bed in the living room, I distractedly read a little bit of a book I already finished a thousand times, while periodically glancing at the peacefully breathing mass, and around 8:45 am, I decided to go make breakfast for myself. I was about to pull the toaster's trigger down when I heard a voice screaming in fear, followed by a loud groan of pain. I immediately ran to the living room, asking "Is everything okay?!", finding the girl squirming in pain.

\- Please don't move, miss, it will only worsen your case, I pleaded.

She looked at me confused and I noticed her unusual yellow eyes.

\- W-where am I? Who are you?

\- You are at my house, I found you unconscious on the walkway last night. I took you with me so I could help you heal up. My name's Chris. What's yours?

She didn't have the time to answer me before we heard knocking at the door. It was James, my brony friend. We had planned to see each other today. I opened the door to him as he entered, and going by the living room, he saw the girl lying on the bed as she glanced at him. He froze instantly.


	3. Derpy?

\- Wait... Derpy? James blurted out.

\- Wha-? You know this girl?

\- H-how do you know me? she nervously asked.

\- That's... kind of complicated to explain, he said for an answer. We will have to return you to Equestria, and quickly. This world is no good for you.

She gave him a fearful glance as he examined her body.

\- But first, you need to heal, he said.

\- We will take care of you, if you're okay with this, I continued.

\- I have a question.

\- Yes, what is it?

\- What am I exactly?

I turned to James, surely he'd have an answer, since he seemed to know her better then I do.

\- You are a human, Derpy. In our world, we humans walk on our back legs, leaving our two front available to work with. Instead of hooves, we have hands and fingers that allows us to grab things easily and manipulate them with precision. I think even you could make things quite well. Finally, there's no magic or wings here, but you will get used to it, don't worry.

\- ...

Suddenly, we heard a stomach rumbling. Pretty sure it wasn't mine.

\- Oh, are you hungry? I could make breakfast, James stated.

He turned to me and asked me in the ear:

\- Do you have something to make muffins, just to know?

\- Uh, yes, I think so...

\- Then, Derpy, would you like some muffins? I can bake them in about 30 minutes.

\- Oh, yes! Thank you very much!

With a happy cheer, she tried to sit up-straight, only to fall back down in a painful moan.


	4. Story info

I'm having a big writer's block in the middle of chapter 4 so the story doesn't advance right now.

But as soon as I find something, I'm posting it.


End file.
